


Running

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kyoya gets hurt real bad, Lots of it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Kyoya is abused at home by his Father. Tamaki knows this, Or... at least he does when he receives a phone call that sounds like someone getting murdered on the other end of the line.





	Running

_ "Kyoya!” _

Kyoya didn’t know why he ran at the sound of his Father’s voice. 

Usually he came home and took whatever Yoshio had prepared for him. If he was lucky, Yoshio wouldn’t be able to come up with an excuse to yell at him or beat him. If he was luckier, Yoshio would greet him with a simple ‘Ah, you’re home’ instead of the usual cold stare.

But… Kyoya ran, he ran to his room, slammed the door behind him, and quickly slid his chest of drawers against the door to prevent his Father from getting in. It worked. Yoshio slammed against the door.

_ “Kyoya!” _

Why had he run? Why had he made things worse for himself? 

Kyoya took a shuddered breath, taking a step back to look at the blocked door. In blocking his Father out, he’d also blocked himself in. Of course, he could jump out a window… He tried to pretend that thought wasn’t a serious one. But what could he do?

Why had he run?

_ “Kyoya Ootori, open the fucking door!” _

Why had he run, oh god, why…?

Kyoya trembled as he fell to his knees on the floor beside his bed. He’d done it now, he was in for it, his Father was going to kill him. However angry he was, he’d just made it worse, far worse. He couldn’t deal with this one alone.

Contrary to popular belief amongst those in the Host Club and their customers, Kyoya wasn’t  _ all  _ about personal gain. Yes, he did what he had to to get what he wanted, and yes, he did most things for personal gain, but not all. Not telling the Host Club about his Father protected them. And his Father.

Telling them would be a personal gain, but a huge loss for Yoshio. If it got out that the great Ootori Yoshio had been abusing his third and youngest Son, the Media would be on him like fleas on a dog. Then the police. He’d lose his partnerships, his company, his businesses, everything.

_ “Open the fucking door, Kyoya!” _

But then… staying alive was both a personal gain, and a gain for his friends, right?

Kyoya grabbed his phone from his blazer pocket and dialled the first number on his speed-dial. 

_ Come on… Pick up… _

No sooner had Kyoya dialled the phone, the chest of drawers fell to the ground, the door being forced open from the other side. Kyoya quickly slid his phone under his bed and stood shakily, watching in fear as his Father forced his way into his bedroom.

“You useless piece of shit.” Yoshio scowled, approaching Kyoya and grabbing his wrist in a harsh grip. Kyoya whimpered, but didn’t dare struggle. “How do you explain this?!” Yoshio spat, holding up a test paper with a 98. “You got a 98?! Your brother’s never got less that 100!”

“I-I tried, Father- Agh!” Kyoya winced as Yoshio released his grip to slap him in the face.

“You didn’t try hard enough! How can you even  _ consider _ that you’ll ever be heir to the Ootori family when  _ this  _ is all you’re worth?!” Yoshio threw the paper at Kyoya and grabbed his Son by the collar of his shirt before . “I am ashamed to call you my Son.”

“I-I know, Father.”

“Then fucking do something about it!” Yoshio swung Kyoya by the collar, tossing the boy into a wall. Kyoya gasped in pain as he hit the floor. He moved to pick himself up, only for Yoshio to beat him to it and kick him hard in the stomach. Kyoya whimpered as he cradled himself, trying his hardest not to show so much weakness, but failing. Yoshio knelt down beside him, grabbing him by the neck. Kyoya gasped.

“Why did you run from me, my boy?”

“I-I don’t-”

“Did you think I’d let you off easy?” Yoshio asked. “Did you think I’d just let you get away with an imperfect score? Next time, I’ll get the fucking belt out, you useless child.”

“P-Please…” Kyoya didn’t know how much longer he could stay conscious. He couldn’t  _ breathe _ .

“Are you begging, Kyoya? Have you learned nothing?” Yoshio snarled, hauling Kyoya up by the neck and tossing him down. Kyoya cried out as he hit his head on the bedpost before hitting the floor, his body limp. Yoshio spat at him before walking out the room as though nothing had happened.

Kyoya, now having no reason to hide, allowed himself to cry. He gasped for breath, his chest rising and falling heavily as he choked and coughed to fill his lungs again.

_ “...Kyoya?” _

“T-Tamaki…” Kyoya gasped in realisation. He’d called Tamaki before his Father broke in. He tried to move, but he couldn’t. It hurt so much. “Tamaki?”

_ “K-Kyoya…” _

“How much did you hear?”

_ “I-I don’t know… He got that mad over a 98 on a paper...?” _

“It’s my own fault.”

_ “No… Kyoya, I recorded everything, I’m taking it to the police but I’m coming to get you first. You’re gonna stay with me, okay?” _

“Tamaki-”

_ “I’m not leaving you with him! You need to pack a bag-” _

“I can’t move.”

_ “Fuck… Okay, then… then I’ll come in through your sister’s window and find you.” _

“Okay…” Kyoya whispered. “Okay.”

_ “Kyoya, why didn’t you say anything?” _

“There was no reason to worry anyone about my homelife.” Kyoya muttered. “And I didn’t want to cause my Father’s downfall.”

_ “He did that himself, Kyo-Chan.” _

“I-I think I’m concussed. Did you say Kyo-Kun?”

_ “No. I meant Kyo-Chan.” _

“But-”

_ “I love you, Kyoya, even the Twins picked up on it.” _

“Oh.”

_ “Oh?” _

“I’m happy, Tamaki. It’s a good ‘Oh’.”

_ “Oh.” _

“Are you coming yet? My back’s getting stiff.”

_ “Did you hit your head?” _

“Yes.”

_ “Shit. Are you bleeding?” _

“Yes.”

_ “I’m gonnna kill him, Kyo.” _

“You’ll do no such thing.”

_ “I’m here, Kyo, let me just…”  _

“Don’t get caught, Tamaki.” Kyoya pretended his voice hadn’t just cracked. He could practically hear Tamaki’s smile.

_ “I won’t.” _

Kyoya heard rustling then the hang-up tone. He sighed. If his Father caught Tamaki… he wouldn’t think about that. He couldn’t. He jumped when he heard a cry.

“Kyoya!” Tamaki skidded to his knees besides Kyoya, pulling the boy into his arms without thinking. Kyoya cried out in pain, barely biting it back. “Kyo-Chan, there’s blood everywhere…”

“It looks worse than it is, Tamaki.” Kyoya whimpered as Tamaki lifted him and placed him down on his bed so he was sat up against the headboard.. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not!” Tamaki whispered. “Your head’s bleeding, your nose is bleeding, you look like your tummy hurts, there’s a bruise on your cheek, one on your forehead, loads on your wrist and loads on your neck. And those are just the things I  _ can  _ see!”

“Tamaki, just… Just pack me a bag, you know what’s important to me, then get me out of here. We’ll worry about injuries later.”

“Okay…” Tamaki reluctantly agreed, quickly shoving anything he knew Kyoya held dear into a rucksack. He slid the bag onto his back before tucking one arm around Kyoya’s shoulder and guiding him up. Kyoya winced as he stood.

“I feel sick.”

“You can puke in the car.” Tamaki whispered, brushing a stray hair from Kyoya’s eyes. “Do you think you can get down the stairs?”

“N-No.” 

“Fine. Sit.” Tamaki gently lowered Kyoya back onto the bed. He took off the rucksack and handed it to Kyoya, who looked confused until Tamaki picked Kyoya up in a piggy back. Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tamaki’s shoulders, shrugging the rucksack onto one shoulder. Tamaki headed downstairs as quickly as he could, Kyoya struggling to contain his moans of pain as he clung to Tamaki.

“Just go out the door, Tamaki.” Kyoya whispered. “I don’t think I’ll make it out the window.”

“But your Dad might hear-”

“Then let’s hope your driver is fast.” Kyoya chuckled. 

Tamaki tried to open the door as quietly as he could and ran to where his driver was waiting, Kyoya holding tighter to Tamaki, his heart pounding. Tamaki threw the car door open and gently lowered Kyoya into the seat before putting his belt on for him. He pecked Kyoya’s cheek before closing the door and getting in the other side.

“Take us to the hospital.” Tamaki ordered the driver.

“My family own the hospitals.” Kyoya sighed, leaning tiredly against Tamaki’s shoulder. “I will not be any safer there.”

“Take us home then.” The driver did as he was told. “Oh, Kyoya…”

“I’ll be fine.” Kyoya muttered sleepily. “Don’t let me sleep.”

“What? Why?”

“I think I’m concussed.”

“Okay. It’s okay, we’re gonna get home soon, okay? Kyoya?” Tamaki nudged Kyoya, only to find the boy had fallen asleep. “Shit, Kyoya!”

* * *

“What…?” Kyoya moaned as he awoke, his eyes blinking rapidly to help adjust to the light.

“Kyoya?! Oh, thank god, are you okay?!” Tamaki cried from Kyoya’s bedside.

“Tamaki, let him wake up first.” That… was a new voice.

“Mr Suoh…” Kyoya realised aloud. He turned to face him weakly. “I-I’m sorry for-”

“Stop.” Yuzuru sighed. He waited a moment until Kyoya had woken up properly before continuing. “You’ve nothing to apologise for. Your Father has been taken in for questioning and the police will be here in a few hours to examine your injuries for evidence. Tamaki recorded everything when he realised what was going on. Apparently, the audio file wasn’t enough evidence.”

“My injuries?”

“Broken nose, broken rib, bruises on your neck, stomach, wrists, belt marks on your back, your front; injuries as far as the eye can see. You’re lucky you’re alive, Ootori.”

“I wish you’d told me…” Tamaki whispered. Kyoya smiled sadly and reached out to take Tamaki’s hand in his. Tamaki returned the smile.

“I’m sure you two have much to talk about. I’ll leave you to it. And Kyoya, you’re welcome here for as long as you need.”

“Thank you, I greatly appreciate it.” Kyoya nodded in thanks as Yuzuru left the room. Kyoya suddenly brought his fist down on Tamaki’s head.

“Ow!”

“That’s for calling your Dad back from his business on my behalf!” He cried before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Tamaki’s in a soft kiss. “And that’s for your help.”

“Can you do that again?!” Tamaki gasped. Kyoya chuckled. 

“Fine, just- Ow! Tamaki!” Kyoya hissed as Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya’s waist. Tamaki jumped back. 

“Oh, no, I’m sorry!”

“Just… shut up.” Kyoya sighed before kissing Tamaki again. This time, prepared, Tamaki kissed him back.

“I love you.” Tamaki whispered as they pulled apart. He shuffled closer to Kyoya, until he was lying next to him in his bed. Kyoya, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get rid of Tamaki, smiled and wrapped his arm around Tamaki’s waist. 

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

He'd ran, and he got away.


End file.
